Fireheart
by PeanutPugz
Summary: Dianah's heart has been broken- when Ash killed her soulmate. She has sworn revenge on him... but will she succeed?


*Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World books.*

**A/N:**I dedicate this to TheCrazinessofTheWorld, who is awesome. She is the best person in the world since the dinos. But you all are pretty awesome. So now go eat some cheese. CHEESE! Unless you can't. Then eat your favorite food and be happy. CHEESE! Enjoy my story and please review. That helps me know what to change and fix so my stories will get better and better! Keep reading!

* * *

Dianah's blood red hair flew onto her hunger distorted face. She threw her latest victim's unconscious body onto the forest's mossy ground. His only remembrance of her will be his ex-girlfriend, such a feisty little girl, dumped him last night on a hike though the woods, he passed out. _He'll wake up with a head ache and thoughts I put in his mind._ Dianah thought and grinned. She ran back to the lodge to greet the new-comers, who probably thought vampires where all like the TV ones, no feelings except hunger, black heart, only vulnerable to a woman's innocent face, blah blah. 'Course they normally think that crap is true, the Night World never is known to humans, well, mostly.

Dianah burst into the lodge's only back door, which went into the kitchen. She was greeted by James, who had come here with his girlfriend Poppy after her turned her, because she would have died of cancer if she hadn't turned her into a vampire. They were very happy together and where really helpful around the lodge.

"Dianah?" James gasped, "Wipe the blood off your face! The new daybreakers won't take that well." He grabbed a red handtowel and frantically wiped the blood off her face.

"Geez James! They'll be fine. Who are the new tenants anyways?" Dianah smacked his hand, and he stopped scrubbing off the blood on her ivory like pale skin.

"Zavior and his wife Tarra, Zavior is a werewolf, Tarra is a normal human. Jesse and Jessica, witch twins. And finally Ash and Mary-Lynnette." James ticked off each new person hastily. "Why do you deal with all of this? Ash is your sworn enemy too… Why did he come with his girlfriend?"

"Cause she heard about my lodge. She was a stupid human, and is an even stupider vampire. Ash probably never told her about the... you know…"

"Yeah… He'll never be the same… or you, for that matter." He spaced out for a few seconds, and then snapped back. "How 'bout you go greet them? They won't be as bad as the time those werewolves destroyed every single thing here… That was awful." James trailed off again and walked out of the kitchen.

Dianah sighed and walked after James into the lodge's entrance hallway. A small cluster of daybreakers had formed right in front of the door, and James was already showing everyone to their rooms. A blond haired man stopped Dianah in her tracks, and everything seemed to have turned black and white except the lanky male model wanna –be.

"Ash." Dianah said though gritted teeth.

He turned lazily toward her, then stopped and stiffened. They instantly went as still as statues, and Dianah felt her fangs growing and an ache for his blood to be spilt. James rushed between them, trying to stop the sure to be fight, but it was no use.

Mary-Lynnette tugged on Ash's shoulder like a toddler and whispered, "What's happening? Do you know her?"

"Oh, he knows me alright. He told you the story, right? Or is he hiding things from you?" Dianah said mockingly.

"He tells me everything!" She screeched, sounding unsure.

"Poor baby… the world's not perfect…" Dianah's singsong voice was starting to sound shrill.

Mary-Lynnette looked at Ash for a moment with child-like innocence, the glared at him and stalked off. He seemed less like a lazy predator, and more like a clumsy domesticated dog, running after a squirrel with a broken leg. She stuck her tongue out at Ash –who was now chasing Mary-Lynnette through the lodge- and sighed. It had been a long day. Dianah went up to her room and flopped on the bed. That good for nothing bastard Ash had killed her soul mate, and had cost Dianah her only chance at true happiness, and her will to trust men. She had sworn to kill him, but that little girl Mary-Lynnette had been being with him at all times, that is after he had turned her, a month or so back. She turned to her side and looked at the framed photo on her nightstand, the only picture she had of Jack. His inky black hair, the perfectly sculpted body and face, the half smile he always had on his face, the sky blue eyes, and the tee-shirt and jeans attire he always used to wear. A tear slipped out of her eye, and more kept falling out. The lamia teen sobbed into her pillow, with only one thought in her head: Ash will pay.


End file.
